


Brothers Until the End

by Fantasy_Fanatic03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anymore tags I can think of..., BAMF Merlin, Cause I couldn't bare to make him evil, Court Warlock Merlin, Fluff, Good Mordred (Merlin), MAJOR TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, Protective Merlin, Sequel to I Told You So, The bromance is powerful and I refuse to let it go, evil Morgana, merthur bromance, morgana dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fanatic03/pseuds/Fantasy_Fanatic03
Summary: SEQUEL to I Told You So! You don't really hhhaaavvveee to read it first, but I would heavily recommend if you wish to know what happened before.Merlin and Arthur are an unbreakable force now that Merlin's secret is out.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 43





	1. Just a little note and the prologue

Hey, Lovelies! 

This is the sequel to I Told You So. I recommend reading that before this, but I don't believe it's totally necessary. I use writing as my main venting method, so if it's overwhelmingly angsty, I do apologize. I haven't totally thought about it, but there might be a few trigger warnings in later chapters. So, when they are up, please read with caution. ALSO, SOMETHING I ALWAYS FORGET TO DO IS THE DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN MERLIN! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS! Merlin is not mine and never will be. 

Here's a little teaser- oops, I mean prologue!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lightning flashed intensely through the battlefield, followed closely by a vociferous crash of thunder. The rain crashed against them with a vengeance. The ball of energy simply dissipated into harmless sparks. Merlin was standing, eyes golden and blazing with wrathful anger. 

Morgana’s mocking smile disappeared. "You,” she spat out. “You can’t be him! Emrys is an old man!” 

“Oh, Morgana. I thought you were far better than to be tricked by a simple ageing spell.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have chapter one finished!!!

The atmosphere in the room was tense. “You mean to tell me...that Morgana is on her way here? To Camelot?”

“Yes, Sire,” said Sir Leon. 

“How long until she arrives?”

“I put the timeline at around four days, Sire.”

“And you are sure it’s her?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes, and Sire. She’s got an army of about forty with her.”

Merlin shuttered. Why would Morgana be bringing an army with her? Why is she even still attacking Camelot? She would have heard that magic is no longer outlawed. So why would...her attempts are useless, never go to plan. Even when she decided to enchant him with the fomorroh to kill Arthur. Even when she brought Lancelot back as a shade to set Guinevere up so that Arthur would be too heartbroken Why does she still keep at it?

“Thank you, Sir Leon.” Leon bowed his head to his king. 

“Of course, Sire.” 

The meeting was called to a stop, they needed a plan and fast. Merlin and Arthur walked out of the council chambers. “We need a plan Arthur...if Morgana comes and we aren’t prepared…” Merlin didn’t even need to finish his sentence. 

“I know, Merlin,” Arthur said without his usual sarcasm. 

"Well, you guys can't fight her by yourselves. If she's bringing an army it's most likely to be an army of sorcerers-"

"Merlin."

"-and there she is very powerful. Maybe we could-"

Arthur was growing impatient. He was already stressed enough with this information reveal, on top of Merlin's rambling was just making his headache worse. "Merlin-"

"And-"

"MERLIN! QUIET!" Arthur yelled. Making the warlock stop in his tracks. "Your rambling is giving me a headache." The king said not hiding his irritation. "I know what the risks are. I know what could happen." 

Merlin's mouth was set in a tight frown. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried," Merlin said. Arthur's irritated expression softened a bit. 

“No, no. Don’t apologize,” Arthur said, his tone much softer. 

Merlin was left to do his own, as Arthur put it, ‘whatever it is you do when you aren’t serving me’.

Merlin, being the person he is, refused to stop serving Arthur when he was given the title of Court Warlock and First Advisor to the king and queen. 

The warlock turned on his heels, leaving the king to his thoughts. Merlin went to his chambers, which were given to him after he was granted the title of Court Warlock. 

Merlin could not fall asleep that night. He was too worried about the upcoming battle. There really was no way that they could battle Morgana and win, not if she has an army of sorcerers on her side. It would, once again, be all up to Merlin to make sure that Camelot didn’t fall. It wasn’t her destiny to fall and it shall never be. 

Merlin woke the next morning, feeling almost more exhausted than he had before he went to bed. He was tossing and turning all night, worried about the battle to come. 

**_*MAJOR TIME SKIP*-because I’m the author and that’s what we do sometimes and I wanted to get to the good stuff-_ **

With a flick of the wrist and deep cerulean eyes turned bright gold, a shimmering shield erupted in front of the king and castle “Don’t. You. Touch. Them,” Merlin spoke, his tone like ice. Chilling the bones of everyone on the battlefield. No one moved a muscle. There were already sorcerers and knights alike down. Groans of pain and dying gasps reached their ears, ripping and tearing through the silence like a ravishing animal. 

Morgana stood in front of them, shocked. But soon, that shock fled her face and morphed into a sickening grin. “Well, well well. I could have never guessed that you of all people had magic,  _ Merlin _ .” The way she ground out his name sent shivering chills down his back. Filled with so much hate and resentment. “You have thwarted my plans much too often. It’s now time to end this!”

The battle had begun. Sorcerers and knights against each other. Gwen and Gilli were tending to the wounded to the best of their abilities. 

Gilli was found by Merlin, who brought him back to Camelot. Friends were reunited and with Gilli’s knowledge of the healing arts, though not as impressive as Gaius’, asked to be the new court physician.  _ More like begged by a particular warlock. _ If Merlin trusted him, Arthur would too. Because Arthur trusted Merlin with his life. 

She sent a fireball in Merlin’s direction. Merlin deflected it with barely a twitch. “Aww, is little Merlin angry?” she said in a mocking tone at his expression. 

Merlin was so focused on Morgana that he did not see the attack coming from the side and by the time Arthur was yelling a warning, Merlin was already flying back into the wall. The shield dissipated due to the distraction. Morgana conjured a ball of energy, shooting it at the king while the shield was down.

Lightning flashed intensely through the battlefield, followed closely by a vociferous crash of thunder. The rain crashed against them with a vengeance. The ball of energy simply dissipated into harmless sparks. Merlin was standing, eyes golden and blazing with wrathful anger. 

Morgana’s mocking smile disappeared.”You,” she spat out. “You can’t be him! Emrys is an old man!” 

“Oh, Morgana. I thought you were far better than to be tricked by a simple ageing spell.” 

Merlin stood up to his full height, a trail of blood slid down his face. His eyes were still glowing gold, making him seem more spiritual than human. Morgana went in for another attack, but Merlin was too quick. She found herself flying through the air and smashing against the ground with a force strong enough to knock the breath out of her.

The other sorcerers cowered in fear, Arthur noted. ‘I would too if we were on opposite sides’. Arthur thought to himself. “Morgana, stop this reckless bloodshed.” Arthur spoke. 

“You have room to talk,  _ brother _ ,” she spoke. “You and Uther have slaughtered hundreds of our kind.” 

“But that’s not what this is about, is it?” Merlin spoke in a tone that screamed of his wiseness beyond his years. “It’s not about the number of sorcerers that have been executed. It’s not about avenging lost brothers and sisters. No. Morgana. This is about revenge.”

Merlin walked over to her. Seeming like he was carrying the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. “You want revenge on Uther for lying to you about being your father. Revenge on him for murdering innocents. You want revenge on Arthur for something that is far out of his control. He grew up learning about the horrors of magic.” Merlin now stood directly in front of her. “Your reasons for wanting to take over, are selfish. Morgana. Your rule would be no more just than Uther’s.”

“Don’t you dare compare me to him. And what about yourself? Huh, Merlin? You think you are any better? Poisoning me because of something that was out of my control?” Her voice rose to a screech. “ _ You _ turned me into this.  _ You _ could have helped me, but instead you betrayed your own kin.”

Merlin took a step back, his eyes looking sad. “You’re right Morgana. I am to blame for your bitterness. I  _ could _ have helped you. I could have guided you to a better path. But I was a coward,” Merlin said bitterly. He never did forgive himself for turning her into this...this cruel and bitter person. “However,” he stated strongly. “You and I are not the same. You, despite everything that happened to you, could have chosen light. I am not at fault for your mistakes and going after Arthur time and time again is one of your biggest,” Merlin said dangerously. 

Merlin held her at sword point. She laughed. “No mortal blade can kill me. It’s useless. I’m a high priestess of the old religion.”

“Be that as it may. However, Morgana. This is no mortal blade, you see. It was forged in a dragon’s breath.” In one fluid motion the sword was plunged into Morgana. Merlin’s hard expression went soft as he pulled the sword from her. “You were once so kind. So full of compassion. I am sorry. I know I should have told you,” he spoke softly as he lowered her to the ground. Morgana breathed her last breath. 

Merlin shuttered before standing to his full height once more. The battle had ceased, most were shocked, standing frozen in their spots at the sheer power Merlin had. 

The sorcerers fell to their knees, begging Merlin, or in their minds, Emrys, to forgive them. 

The battlefield was a gruesome scene. Bodies of the dead lay strung about. Blood splattered and mixed with mud and rain. The sky began to clear, the evening sun shining down on them. Merlin was breathing heavily. His face was pale, well, more pale than usual. 

The warlock was swaying and promptly fell. Arthur caught him before his head collided with the ground. 

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, worry intertwined in his usual tone. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine," the warlock said attempting to quell their worry. He was blinking rapidly, vision blurring. Gilli and Gwen rushed over to help, and that's the last thing Merlin saw before he was pulled into the realm of unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know there is a lot more talking than action, but I'm not the best with action scenes. Thank you for understanding.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all you lovely readers! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been really struggling with finding motivation to write lately. I really hope you enjoy this final chapter.

Merlin's body and magic were exhausted, he had a broken rib and a concussion from being thrown into a wall. His lack of sleep combined with the overexertion of his powers and injuries put him in a seemingly endless state of rest. “I can’t say when he will wake up, Sire. It is too soon to tell,” Gilli said. 

He could not, however, hide the worry in his voice. Most patients with a concussion were to be woken up every two hours to make sure they didn’t have any lasting damage. But, no one could get Merlin to wake up. “Everything is fine. Pulse rate and breathing rate are well within normal boundaries, but he just won't wake up,” Gilli said. 

There was nothing they could do to wake Merlin up until he was ready to wake himself. So, they waited. Did their duties, of course, but also spent a lot of time watching. Waiting. Wishing Merlin would wake up. 

*Time skip and pov change*

There was nothing special about waking up. Merlin could still feel the effects of the battle. His muscles were sore and everything was achy. He laid there, listening for a moment before he opened his eyes. The room was dark, but there was a little bit of light filtering through the window, placing time near mid morning. The room was quiet, no one else was there. Merlin sat up slowly. Feeling just a tad bit dizzy. He lit some candles to see better as he got up. 

When he stood, his legs shook like a newborn colt. Merlin walked shakily to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. 

It wasn’t as busy as it usually was. Merlin made his was to the king’s chambers, but he wasn’t there, so Melrin headed to the next best place. The council chambers. The guards stationed at the doors let him in. All eyes turned to him. 

There was a chorus of “Merlin’s” and in a flash he was being pulled to sit down and bombarded with questions.

“How are you feeling?”

“What are you doing out of bed?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Merlin’s slow mind was struggling to keep up. “I’m fine. What happened? What do you mean?”

“Merlin, Mate, you’ve been asleep for a week and a half,” Gwaine said. 

Merlin looked at him incredulously. “A week and a half?” 

“Yeah, Mate.” 

Merlin leaned his back against the chair. “Would you like something to eat?” Gwen asked softly. 

I was only then that Merlin realized how hungry he actually was. “Yes, please.”

That little bit of walking he had done took all the energy out of him, he found himself growing tired once more. “So, what’s the topic?”

“We are just discussing how well everything is coming back together,” Gwen said. Merlin nodded, unable to do much more than that. He really should have thought this through. A small plate of food was brought, the warlock realized even further how ravenous he was. They talked more as Merlin ate. 

The council meeting came to a halt. As the days went by, Merlin healed more and more. 

Arthur and Guinevere produced an heir. Their first born, named Amhar. 

Without Morgana, there were next to no threats towards Camelot. They had made sturdy allies with the druids and magic folk alike. Merlin continued to help train those with magic who didn’t understand it. He never ceased to amaze everyone by his kindness and sheer power. Children especially loved it when he conjured butterflies. The warlock had not been more happy in his lifetime. Even in Ealdor, he’d always been made fun of because his father was never around. 

Now, he practically glowed with happiness. It was finally here. All of Merlin’s hard work, finally paying off. Albion had decended rapidly into it’s golden years. The five kingdoms united in prosperity. While there were many lives lost over the years, the people of Albion, mainly Camelot, grew to forgive him. King Arthur became the greatest king Albion had ever known. He was kind, just, fair. He may not have totally outgrown his prattiness, but he softened at the edges. 

“Uncle Merlin!” The five year old prince yelled as the warlock waltzed into the room. Amhar jumped into his arms. Merlin smiled. “Daddy’s taking me hunting!”

Merlin almost groaned. Surly Arthur would drag him along too. “Is he now?” 

“Yeah!”

Gwen, who was with Amhar before Merlin walked in, smiled. “Yes. He also went to find you.”

“So he  _ is _ draggin me along,” Merlin said with an exasperated tone. 

Gwen laughed. Arthur burst into the room. “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you idiot! Come on, we’re going hunting.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, set Amhar back on the ground, and began walking out of the room. “I’ll ready the horses then.”

The three of them were finally out hunting. Despite Merlin’s attitude about going, it brought him back to the old times before he became Court Warlock. Before Arthur knew about his magic. Even though he hated hunting in general, he grew to love spending time with Arthur. 

On one side, Arthur was like the older, annoying brother Merlin never had. On the other side, Merlin was like the annoying younger brother Arthur had never had. 

Arthur would do anything for Merlin and Merlin would do anything for Arthur. What can they say? They are two sides of the same coin. Best friends for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the ending was sucky, but I didn't want to trash this story or abandon it, so I tried my best to come up with an ending even if it was rough and rushed. I was losing motivation to write this story in particular and I do sincerely apologize for the bad ending.


End file.
